Daddy's little princess HSM version
by jojoangel01
Summary: MEN are sooo tough! SO manly they simply can't deal with babies, right? But what lies beneath that cool attitude? What happens at night, when they think themselves unobserved? Well, Troy Bolton was always a bit different...


_Long time fans may have a slight déjà-vu reading this but believe me, it's totally intended. Here it is, another part of my "Daddy's little princess" series and I really hope you enjoy it! I got a little carried away at the end XD but other than that I like it. Gosh, where can I find a guy like Troy?? Please do tell how you like it and I may add more couples! Like, Chad/Taylor etc._

* * *

**Daddy Troy**

_By Jojo_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" a shrilling voice echoed through the house, alarmingly high and sharp, reminding on a siren.

The sleep-drunken man reluctantly opened his eyes, unwilling to wake up but the sound was so piercing it went right through him and he knew he had to get up or it'd never stop.

"Babe?" The beautiful, naked goddess beside him sleepily called for him as she felt him stir. Just as reluctant to have her source of warmth leave, she stubbornly held on to his chest tighter, determined to keep her most comfortable pillow in place.

Troy grinned at that and bent to kiss her head while rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, the baby is crying."

She wrinkled her face, eyes still closed as his words sunk in. A sigh escaped her lips and Gabriella made a slow move to get up. "I'll go see what it wants."

"No honey, you went the last two times. Get some rest, I'll go." Said the perfect husband pushing her back down against the warm pillows and quickly earned himself a smile and a big kiss.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." She murmured cuddling under the cover that he pulled up to her chin.

He chuckled, kissed her lips softly a last time and hopped out of bed, glad he had chosen to put his boxers back on before going to sleep. Still, the night was very cold so he grabbed a blanket from the couch as he quickly made his way across the room to the cradle with the source of all the noise in the middle of the night.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" Said the father of the noise as he peeked inside the soft lilac bed and gently rubbed the tummy of the baby that was now exposed since it had pushed is blanket to the side.

"What's wrong with you, little noise maker? Are you hungry?" He asked the baby who now gripped his fingers tightly with her considerably smaller ones and then quickly remembered that he had readily missed out on his sleep the last time she had cried to secretly watch his beautiful wife feed the baby. He didn't know why but the scene had held something so magical and tender he hadn't been able to look away.

"No, you ate already." He chuckled to himself and the baby only looked miserably up at him, spastically waving its arms and legs while emitting whining sounds. Troy watched her troubled face and tried to decipher what she wanted to tell him as she babbled away. Soon, she pushed the dummy from her mouth with her small tongue and tried vividly to talk to him, buckling and rolling her body.

He observed her insistently, trying to understand her little rant as she grew more and more frustrated. She squirmed again and suddenly, he understood. "Ohh, now I know!"

Troy picked her up as carefully as if she were a china doll, too scared to hurt the tiny, frail being with his big, clumsy hands. Holding her a safe distance away from his face, he grinned at the girl. "Hey baby girl." After kissing her forehead, he bent down and immediately recoiled. "Oh! You are a stinky baby tonight, aren't you? Aren't you?"

The baby giggled heartedly at the funny sounds he was making and waved with its arms in small but strong circles. Daddy smiled and chuckled along. "You like being little stinky baby, huh?"

She stopped laughing and only looked at him, tiny, light eyebrows creased together. "Oh, of course you don't. My baby girl likes to be clean, right?"

The girl stuck one fist in her mouth and stared at her father with big, needy and incredibly innocent eyes. Troy chuckled quietly to himself and turned automatically to grin at his wife. But Gabriella was already asleep. He turned back to the baby and walked over to the diaper changing table. There, he gently placed her on the smooth surface and went to work right away, all the while keeping up a quiet conversation with the tiny being.

"Good thing mommy taught daddy how to change your diapers, right? That way -uhh that's really a big stinky you have here sweetheart- that way we don't have to wake up mommy to do the job. She's already so busy all the time, right? Right. And now we clean your itsy-bitsy but still perfect behind, then the powder, hold still…that's a good girl" He grinned at his daughter who started laughing and smiling when their eyes met.

"Yeah, such a good girl. You're helping daddy make you clean again, don't you?" he chuckled because she did. "I knew it. You understand every word I tell you, don't you? Such a smart girl. It's obvious where you got your great intelligence from." He stated proudly and looked at his currently half naked baby that now had a sparkling clean butt. "And your beauty too, much at it pains me to say. But we better don't tell mommy or she'll get a really big head, ok?"

She waved her hands a bit, opening and clenching her fists a few times and looked almost accusingly at her father. He stared at her for a long moment, amazed at their communication before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Laughing quietly, he tickled her stomach and leaned down to nudge his nose against hers.

"Ok, ok, you are right. Mommy's beautiful head won't turn big. I'm just jealous, stop looking at me like that, will you?" Chuckling, the young man tickled her again and watched her squirm with a proud smile.

"All right, one fresh new diaper ready for action. Now, don't squirm baby." He lifted her legs with one hand, placed the diaper underneath her lower body before laying her back down and fastening the diaper. "Such a good girl, we're almost finished." He took her small sleeping pants, baby-blue cotton with stars and sheep all over it and carefully put each leg through the right hole.

"There you go, one fresh, all clean new baby." He held her high, clearly proud with his work. The girl squealed in delight, clapping her hands clumsily together, missing their target half the time. Troy smirked and spun her around. "That's my baby girl, happy, clean and good smelling." He pulled her close and inhaled her scent deeply. "Man, I can never get enough of how you smell. It's intoxicating."

She laughed, actually more squealed out loud, and her mini hands landed on his cheeks when he came close enough. The two smiled at each other for a long moment before both started giggling. He then placed her on one of his arms, like a cradle, swaying her back and forth while rubbing her stomach, chest and tummy with big circles. He took the forgotten blanket and wrapped it skillfully around his shoulders, enveloping the small being inside it as well.

The baby-girl cooed in utter satisfaction as he continued his tender ministrations while walking around the room. "My, look at you. You're so small. Your whole body is smaller than a basketball! But don't worry, give it a couple years time, a bit practice and you'll be playing like a pro. You'll be the smartest, most beautiful and awesome girl in your class and the best player on the team. And since you're your Dad's daughter, you will kick a- I mean, kick their behinds and you'll be lots better than uncle Chad or his son or uncle Zeke, you know, the cookie man."

Troy chuckled to himself and the girl followed suit as a big yawn escaped her lips. He smiled adoringly at his girl and continued to rock her back and forth softly. "But of course you don't care about any of that just yet, do you?" she uuh-ed and aah-ed a few times, mumbling incoherent words, flexing her fingers at him and once again gripping his index finger with her one hand. "No, of course not. And you are right, that all can wait. It's scary to think about how many guys I will have to shoo- I mean, fight off once you are bigger because you will clearly be the most beautiful girl in the world. You know, I would never let you leave your room but I think your mom wouldn't approve of that."

She looked with her big eyes up at him, sticking her free fist once again inside her toothless mouth. Troy laughed. "Ok, I'm kidding, about the room part at least. But we won't have to worry about that just now. Right, honey? Riiiight?" he traced her tummy with one finger, earning himself another squeal. "Yeah, right. You're my princess, and you always will be, isn't that true?" He watched her tiny fist plop out of her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes, what do you think?" She chuckled and he copied it, gazing in pure awe at the tiny being in his arms that has brought him happiness above imagination.

"Who is daddy's little princess? Who?" She squealed and hit with her fumbling hand against his bare chest a few times. "Yes sweetheart, you are. You are my little princess. And my princess needs her sleep." Kissing her forehead, the proud and happy father continued rocking the baby back and forth softly, enjoying the small, warm weight against his naked skin and watched her eyes droop little by little.

Soon, she was sound asleep, one small thumb having found its way into her equally small mouth. Troy continued to watch her sleep for a few more minutes, a smile playing on his lips before walking over to her cradle and with the utmost care and gentleness laid her down in it. Then he covered her body with her blanket, carefully replaced her thumb with her dummy and stroked lovingly over her head a couple times, kissed her forehead and cheeks and slowly walked back to his own bed.

Spreading the additional blanket over the covers on the bed, he quickly slipped under them and snuggled against the warm body he found there. Spooning her back and snaking his arms around her waist, he placed his cheek against his wife's after kissing it softly. Settling against her, a content sigh escaped his lips.

"You know…" her soft voice began and did not startle him since he knew she was not asleep. "…even before we married, I knew you were going to be a great father one day. I had never even seen you with kids before, but I just knew it." She turned in his arms a little so that they could face each other. Her hand cupped his cheek gently, tracing the skin there with her fingers. "But I never imagined you could be so wonderful."

Gabriella leaned forward and their lips met in a honey sweet kiss. "Really, that just now… I have never seen anything so beautiful. You are just-" His index finger on her lips haltered her praise.

"Hush, my dear." Soft lips replaced the finger on her own, both sighing at the sweetness of this new kiss. "You are making me blush." He joked and stroked some of her hair back from her face while she rubbed his cheek adoringly.

"I love you." She couldn't help but whisper.

He grinned satisfied at her. "And I love you."

"More than you love her?" Gabriella challenged playfully.

"Wow, that's a really tough question. I am not sure I can answer that one. It's so close, really." He teased and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you said you wanted a boy at first." She mocked him. "It's so clear you're head over heels in love with your little 'princess'."

"Oh you know, that was just coz the guys were there and I had to be all tough and manly."

"Another male ego thing?"

"Yep."

She groaned dramatically, her forehead colliding with his chest. He chuckled and his hand slid across her back in big patterns, rubbing lower and lower. Suddenly his lips were at her ear. "But, you know, I still want that boy. In fact, I think we should see about making princess a baby brother right now."

Gabriella pulled her head back and stared at her husband, not sure if she had heard him correctly. But his big, naughty grin was not hard to interpret. "You must be joking."

"I am as serious as I am going to attack you in the next half minute." He threatened and quickly gave her neck a long lick.

"Ah!" She squealed with a laugh and tried to push him away half heartedly. "Don't you dare. We may have made her a brother five hours ago when you last attacked me."

"That doesn't count." He replied with a wicked smirk and pulled her struggling form closer, positioning her underneath him.

"What? Why?"

"Coz I didn't use the baby making excuse then. Last time happened simply because I couldn't help myself."

"You are incredible." She shook her head, amused that he could always find a reason to seduce her.

"Yeah, so my wife tells me afterwards." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she burst out laughing softly.

"Well, Mister Bolton, I am afraid you will have to try harder than this if you really want to get in my panties."

His eyes glassy, he grinned down at her. "But you aren't wearing any, my dear."

And he started a new attack on her neck, this time peppering the skin that he could reach all over with sweet kisses, one hand stroking lovingly down her body while the other massaged her scalp.

"N-not my fault…" she muttered, already out of breath.

"I know!" he gloated and beamed at her with incredible pride. "It's my fault."

Staring at him unblinkingly for a few long moments, the comedy of the situation eventually caught up with her and she started laughing again. He joined in and hugged her body to his, intertwining their legs so there was no space left between them. Holding each other close, gently caressing the other's body, the two happy young lovers willingly spent the early morning lost in their own little world, loving each other intimately with the current pretense of creating another token of their love.


End file.
